


That's How It Works

by FagurFiskur



Series: kristen x siobhan verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kristen runs into a certain Detective Smith at a bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How It Works

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from (again) How You Get the Girl by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> I also posted a couple of super short Kristen/Siobhan drabbles related to this verse on my tumblr. See end note for link.

A couple of weeks after the show, Kristen and Siobhan find themselves in an old bookstore half-way across town. It's one of the few Kristen knows about that still carries the Supernatural books, and she's still missing a few from her collection.

"You know you can just buy them online, right?" Siobhan asks her as they walk in the door.

"But looking for them is half the fun."

Siobhan shrugs, clearly not in the mood to argue, and wanders off to the comic book section. Kristen heads for the bargain bin. Occasionally, she's been lucky enough to find a decent second-hand copy.

She's just started looking through the titles, when someone behind her clears their throat. "Excuse me."

Kristen moves out of the way, but stops short when she looks up and sees the man who just spoke. "Detective Smith!"

"Er," Detective Smith says. It's the shorter one of the two ginormous men who came to investigate their teacher's disappearance. "You're... one of the girls from St. Alphonso's?"

Kristen nods, pleased that he remembers her. She doesn't exactly have the most memorable face, and she'd been wearing a wig when they met. "I'm the one who played Castiel."

"Right."

"Where's your partner?"

Detective Smith glances around. "He's around here somewhere. Wait," he holds up a hand, "you're talking about Detective... other Smith, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Never mind," Detective Smith says. "No, he isn't here. He's off-duty."

"Oh."

Then it's as if Detective Smith suddenly remembers that he came over for some other reason than to talk to Kristen. He reaches over Kristen's head (and wow, he really is tall. She could fit under his armpit and barely have to bend her knees), plucking a book from the shelf.

"Well," he says, "I should get going."

"Okay."

But as Detective Smith goes to leave, he hesitates. "Your... girlfriend played Dean, didn't she?"

Kristen smiles. She can't help it, even after over a month together the thought of Siobhan automatically makes her smile. "Yeah, she was."

"But you guys got together before you got cast, right?"

It's such a personal, almost creepy question that Kristen's first instinct is to back slowly away. Something in Detective Smith's expression stops her. He's got this weirdly vulnerable look on his face, as if he's got some personal stake in the question.

"S- other Detective Smith thought that you got together after. Because of the whole," Detective Smith waves is hand in the air, "Destiel thing."

Yeah, definitely personal. Maybe he's just one of those obnoxious fanboys who attach their ideas of sexuality and masculinity onto their favorite characters, then get insulted when someone insinuates that they might not be completely straight, but Kristen doubts it. She at least hopes that isn't the case.

"We got together during production," she answers honestly. "But I liked Siobhan way before, so I don't think the roles had anything to do with it. Although they probably didn't hurt." She shrugs. "The dialogue is pretty romantic."

"Romantic?" Detective Smith repeats hoarsely.

"Well, yeah." Kristen laughs. "I mean, the whole 'I gave everything to you' bit? That's like straight out of a romance novel."

"You do realize that Castiel was beating the shit out of Dean when he said that, right?"

"Still doesn't change the fact that he loves him. Pretty much every scene between them could have ended with a kiss, and that was all canon dialogue."

Detective Smith opens his mouth to argue, but nothing comes out. He's starting to blush, Kristen realizes with a start. Did she just make a grown man blush?

"Dean?" Another man is approaching them, dark-haired and wearing a trench coat. "Did you find it?"

Detective Smith's mouth snaps shut. He looks back at the newly arrived man, then glances at Kristen. "Uh, yeah." He holds up the book in his hand. "Here it is."

"We should get going."

"Right." Detective Smith turns to Kristen. "Nice to..."

He trails off, and Kristen decides to take mercy on him. "You too."

After they're gone, Kristen finishes browsing through the bargain bin. She spots a worn copy of _Jus In Bello_ , which she already owns. A quick look at the paranormal section yields nothing, so she heads back to Siobhan, who's got a bag of comic books already paid for in her hand.

"Better luck next time," Siobhan tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek.

Kristen almost says something about how she feels plenty lucky already, but she figures that would be too cheesy, even for them.

As they walk out of the bookstore, Kristen spots Detective Smith and his friend still standing on the curb, next to an old muscle car. She can't see Detective Smith's face, but his friend is smiling softly. Something about that smile makes Kristen's chest ache.

Then Detective Smith is grabbing his friend's hand. Their fingers link together, and Detective Smith leans forward, resting his forehead on his friend's shoulder.

Kristen looks away, feeling oddly accomplished. Her own hand finds Siobhan's and squeezes it.


End file.
